tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mercedes-Benz OF 1114
The Mercedes-Benz OF 1114 was a frontal chassis bus with front engine, which was not sold in the country and was oriented solely to export; especially to neighboring countries and Peru. In this last market was and still is really very popular, used as urban transport in large cities. It carried the very reliable and very reliable truck engine L 1114 (OM 352). In the case of the Inca country (Peru), it was sold with El Detalle bodywork. A total of 289 units were produced. Place of production: Virrey del Pino, La Matanza party, province of Buenos Aires. Origin: Argentina. Start of production: 1982. Production term: 1982. Bodywork: bus on frame Engine data *Engine: OM 352 valves at the head *Cycle: Four-stroke diesel, lateral camshaft. *Cylinders: 6 in line. *Displacement (cc): 5.675 *Diameter x Stroke (mm): 97 x 128 *Power: 140 HP (SAE) at 2,800 r.p.m. *Engine torque: 41 Kgm (SAE) at 2,000 r.p.m. *Compression ratio: 17: 1. *Fuel system: direct injection *Injection order: 1-5-3-6-2-4. *Bosch linear injection pump, driven by gears *Air filter in oil bath Normal 30 or equivalent. *Refrigeration: water by centrifugal pump and fan commanded by belt of section "V". Transmission *Transmission: 4x2 to the rear wheels through 2 cardans with intermediate support. *Clutch: GF310 Monodisco in dry of mechanical accionamiento, diameter 300mm (11,78 "). *Gearbox: MB G 3 / 36-5 / 8.98 (Optional MB G 3 / 40-5 / 7.5) *Speeds: 5 synchronized forward and 1 reverse. *Relationships: 1st: 8.98 / 2nd: 4,769 / 3rd: 2,754 / 4th: 1,66 / 5th: 1,00 M.A .: 8,29. *Differential: Eaton HL4 / 24 D-7,6 2-speed electric drive by lever. *Final relationship 48: 7 (at choice 40: 7) *Front axle: MB VL 3/11 D 4.5 rigid Brakes and suspension *Front suspension: Longitudinal leaf springs and double-acting telescopic hydraulic shock absorbers with anti-roll *bar *Rear suspension: longitudinal leaf springs with auxiliary load and telescopic hydraulic shock absorbers of double *effect with stabilizer bar. *Electrical system: 12v. Alternator: 14v / 55A. Battery: 1x 180Ah. Startup: 12v / 4cv *Brakes: Hydraulic with independent circuit, with compressed air servo for each circuit. *Compressor: Single cylinder controlled by camshaft. *Parking brake: Air and mechanical drive on the rear wheels. *Rims: disc with 8 bolts, 7Jx20" *Tires: 9.00x20" 12 ply. *Steering: ZF 8062 hydraulically servo-assisted. Dimensions *Between axes: 4570 mm *Total length: 9220 mm *Front cantilever radius: 9.22 m *Turning radius of the front gauge: 8.23 m *Width: 2298 mm *Height: 2509 mm *Front track: 1986 mm *Rear track: 1746 mm *Frame height: 641 mm *Front overhang: 1750 mm *Rear overhang: 2600 mm *Maximum width on rear wheels: 2250 mm Quantities and capacities *Gas Oil Tank: 210 Liters. *Engine oil: 14 Liters *Oil filter: 2.5 Liters. *Gearbox: 5 Liters *Differential: 5 Liters *Water: 25 Liters *Steering: 1 Liter. Weights in running order (DIN 70020) *Front axle: 2380 Kg *Rear axle: 1440 Kg *Total: 3280 Kg *Maximum permissible front axle: 4500 Kg *Maximum permissible rear axle: 7600 Kg *Total: 11000 Kg Model history References External links *OF 1114 in Camión Argentino OF 1114 Category:Buses built in Argentina Category:Vehicles introduced in 1982 Category:1114 (model number)